Love Of Extremes
by Fearless Confidence
Summary: When popular Bee Queen Blair Waldorf moves from New York City to Forks and has to leave prestige, friends and boyfriend Nate behind, she is not amused by this situation at all. But will this change really be that bad for B?
1. This wasn't my idea

**This wasn't my idea [Prologue]**

Let I just start with saying that this wasn't my idea. My ideas are not a synonym for a disaster. 'Cause this is a disaster. My personal version of hell, to be honest.

It wasn't my idea to move to this prehistoric, pathetic town. It wasn't my idea to leave everything what's important – like the penthouse, my friends and Nate – behind. It wasn't my idea to divorce, for crying out loud.

So why do I have to be the one to be punished with this whole crap?

And the cream of the story is that the two persons who had thought up this idea aren't here in the first place!

My dad, who has left my mum and me two months and five days ago, lives with his boyfriend at the Côte d'Azur, in France. My mum – the one who came up with this whole thing – is in London to present her new collection for this season.

So basically I am stuck in this distant town with Dorotha! And I am also the one who has to face first day of school, which would suck anyhow, thanks to the amazing start.

I'm forced to walk the whole way to school! I mean, walk? Walk to school? But I have no choice, I realize grim while I march on.

Back home in New York City I wouldn't think about the option of walking. I would take the cab, like always. But this town doesn't even have a railway station, let alone a cab. I make a mental note to take driver's lessons. In New York City there is no point in having a driver's license. But here, it is a necessity.

I sigh as I see the plate which says this is Forks High School. Prada pumps are not made for walking.

After I've visit the secretariat and received all of the paperwork, I walk to Building One for my first lesson of my first day at this school.

This is going to be a global crisis.


	2. I do mind

**I DO MIND [Chapter 1] - Blair POV  
**

I still remember my very first day of high school like yesterday. I still can feel the butterflies in my stomach I felt on that day, standing for Constance Billard School. I still can smell the fresh perfume coming of the green leaves of the trees which have been planted long before my time on the schoolyard.

Serena, my best friend, had whispered in my ear that it all will be fine. She had pinched softly in my hand before we walked through the doors.

Today, I feel no butterflies. Today, I don't smell the fresh perfume coming of the green leaves of trees. Today, there was no Serena van der Woodsen to hold my hand. Serena van der Woodsen had left New York City more than two months ago, just before the divorce of my parents. I had missed her so much. I had felt betrayed, because she had left me in a really tough period. I had needed her support, her cheerful laugh, her optimism. I had needed my best friend. But she was at a boarding school in Cornwall, Connecticut and I hadn't heard anything from her since she was gone.

And today, nothing will be fine.

It is lunch time. I'm sitting at a table all by myself with only a bottle of water in front of me. I've lost my appetite when I saw the food laying in the canteen. Seriously, how can people eat that kind of stuff? It is dirty, nasty and probably full with carbohydrates.

I feel the stare of the other pupils burning on my skin.

The staring had began when I entered my first class this morning. I was accustomed to staring, so I hadn't felt uncomfortable, like most people would feel in this situation.

But they hadn't only stared because of my beauty. But also because of my clothes, which was obviously something they couldn't afford.

I look down to check for the hundredth time that day my outfit. A grey cashmere high waisted skirt with top on it a cream ruffle cap sleeve blouse and a dark blue tartan mohair jacket from Vivienne Westwood with long puffed sleeve. My legs are wrapped in dark green tights. On the chair next to me stands my favorite black D&G handbag.

I am definitely the only one with a decent taste in this school. My eyes glide over the other pupils. Most of them are wearing jeans with a cheap and boring T-shirt and nearly any make-up. Ieuw.

My cell makes the sound of an incoming text. Quickly I open it. It is from Nate.

_Hi sweetie, I hope you're doing fine. Miss ya. N._

I smile. At least they haven't forget me back home. Because it is very unlikely that I will stay in this place with this kind of people. The kind of people who feel rich when they have five bucks in their pockets to buy a soda and a Mars. How pathetic can you be?

As soon as I am home, I will call mum and tell her that I no longer will stay here. I just cannot do that. She has to understand that. I want to go home, back to the world I belong in.

The bell rings. I slowly stand up, not really thrilled to go to the next class. I search in my bag for my timetable and see that my next class is American History, in building 4.

The buildings aren't hard to miss. They are red bricked, like little houses on a campus. On the right corner hangs a white plate with a great black painted four. It isn't really that bad, but it isn't Constance Billard.

The teacher nods at me when I walk to the only free spot, in front of the class, next to a girl with brown hair. She can be really pretty, when she wears the right kind of clothes and a little make-up.

"Hi, I am Bella Swan. You are Blair Waldorf, aren't you?" she asks me as soon as I sit down. Her voice sounds nice, friendly. Like she really cares.

I look at her with disbelief. She is the first person this day who speaks to me. Not that anyone had tried - after first class, a boy had walked to me with the meaning to introducing himself, but I had turned my back and walked out of the building as fast as I could. I feel no need in socializing with these children.

"Uh, yeah, I am Blair Waldorf. Nice to meet you," I answer her with my best nice-but-not-really-interested-voice. I smile lightly before I concentrate on the teacher, who is talking about the Battle of Gettysburg during the Civil War, and take notes, like always. It almost feels comforting.

Bella don't say anything more to me.

During class I can't fully concentrate on the lesson. I have to think the entire time of Serena. Why did she left in the first place? Without saying goodbye? What had happened that she would run off like that?

No. I can't think about that. I have to focus.

Luckily, my next class is Gym, so I can't think about her anymore. Gym passes quickly, just like I have hoped for. We are playing volleyball. My team wins, but I am no form part of the victory. My teammates are smashing hands after the final whistle, but they ignore me.

I feel irritated by them. Back home, I had a mass of friends. I was not a nobody. I was the Bee Queen - after Serena had left. But also before she had left Constance Billard, I was her best friend, second Bee Queen. I was a somebody. I had meant something. I have had prestige, status. Here I have nothing.

But why do I care? If I have it my way, I will be in New York within two days. Mum has to realize that this wasn't one of her greatest ideas - as well she is in London.

While I was changing in the girls room, it has started to rain. With disbelief and horror I look outside, standing underneath the shelter. Rain! Thick, fat drops are splashing on the asphalt. You have to be kidding me!

"I can give you a ride home, if you don't mind."

I look up. A boy with blond hair looks at me with a hopeful glance. Vaguely I recognize him as the same boy who wanted to introduce himself this morning in class.

"In fact, I do mind. I will walk home. Rather rain than a car that can't change gear without grumbling." His mouth falls open, but before he hast the chance to say anything, I am already gone.

* * *

_The first chapter! I'm really nervous about what you guys find of it! Should I go on with this story? What do you guys think of Blair? Does she deserve something good? Or should she just go back to New York City? Please leave a review =D!_


	3. The girl next door

**THE GIRL NEXT DOOR [Chapter 2] - Paul POV**

"I mean, I was just being nice to her! So that she wouldn't feel uncomfortable! But no…"

I close my eyes and pray for a miracle. Like her vocal cords would tear up or something like that. I can't believe that I was the only one who hadn't run off fast enough when he had heard the engine of her truck.

"Seriously, who does she thinks she is? Some princess or what? Okay, she might be hot and beautiful and thin, and whatever, but that is not a reason to behave that way! Like she thinks she is better than us! Why? Because we don't buy our clothes by Bergdorf Goodman! Because we don't wear silly headbands in stupid colors! Because our parents aren't freaking rich!"

I open my eyes. Bella is waving her arms about. Really, I don't even like Bella. Actually, I hate her pretty much. She and her beloved bloodsuckers are the reason why my eyelids are almost falling down. Without them, I will have a normal life. With sleep.

Not that I hate my life, of course not. I love being a wolf - don't get me wrong. I just love the attention of the girls when they see you and you are, well, exactly what they find attractive. And I know that because I have experienced it a lot of times. And okay, sometimes the lack of sleep was my fault - not only the fault of the fangies - but because I was… busy… the last couple of days, nights, I mean.

"I've just said 'Hi, I am Bella Swan. Aren't you Blair Waldorf?' I was trying to be nice!" Bella spits the word nice out and looks at me with furious eyes. "And she just stares at me like I am a dinosaur! What an irritant bitch. I swear, she is even more annoying than you, and she only had spoken like four words to me!"

I sigh. "Bella, yes, it is really dramatic and tragic and whatever, but listen. I don't care. I really don't give a fuck. So save your breath for someone who wants to hear it, because I am not that person. O yes, I am sure that Jakie would have cared and have nodded with every word you screamed and whatever you want, but I don't. Perfect Jakie isn't here, only I am. And I don't like you. So just shut up, because you are making a lot of noise."

She looks at me with giant eyes. Her mouth opens and closes, opens, closes. Opens. Closes. Like a fish laying on the beach. It is really fascinating, because finally there is no racket coming out.

"So, after that is clear, you probably just can wait until Perfect Jakie is back, 'cause I am leaving. Goodbye, leechlover."

I get up and walk out of the door, after I smiled at her. Bella looks like she wants to push her nails into my skin. When I climb in my car, I hear something breaks in the little house of Billy and Jacob. I can't fight a smile. What a temper had that girl. It was sometimes so easily to drive her crazy. The CD-player stands on - yeah, I know, I am poor, I'm pathetic, I still have a CD-player in my car, who cares? - and I am whistling along with one of my favorite song of Rise Against.

_Rock bottoms where we live  
And still we dig these trenches  
To bury ourselves in them  
Back breaking under tension_

_For far too long these voiced  
Muffled by distances  
It's time to come to our senses  
Up from the dirt_

_We give it all  
Now there's a reason why I sing  
So give it all  
And it's these reasons that belong to me_

When I stop on the drive-in by my sister Fiona and my eleven year old nephew , the last mentioned immediately runs out of the house towards my Ibiza.

"Paul! Hey, listen, man, you will never ever believe this!" Alex is big for his age, with black hair and ice blue eyes. He is a cute kid with a good heart.

"Hi, Alex, good to see you too, fellow." I give him a high-five while I hop out of the car. "What will I never ever believe?"

"Well, Mum already told you that some rich people have bought that house, right?" He points to the huge house next to us. "Well, guess what? The girl next door is hot."

"So? You said the same thing about that Miley Cyrus kid. I don't think that someone from twelve year old is hot, like you do."

Alex rolls his eyes. "Miley Cyrus is seventeen, remember? And the girl next door is really hot. I mean hot like that chick from Maxim."

"How do you even know what Maxim is?" I ask him curiously.

"Because you, Paul Moreno, are his uncle," I hear a voice coming from the porch. "Come on in. And you, Alexander Noah Moreno, don't you ever listen again to your uncle about girls, do you understand me?" Fiona looks like me, only nine years older. She has long brown hair and big light brown eyes. Now she is looking with a stern glance at Alex, who sighs.

"Hey, Fiona. How do you do?" I ask when I sit down on a kitchen chair. "Alex told me that you have new neighbors." My sister has left La Push twelve years ago, when she was sixteen and pregnant. She has never wanted to say who is the father of Alex, and we all - even my mother - had accepted her decision of living in Forks instead of La Push.

"Not really. The woman is gone - she is in London, I heard from Mrs. Stanley." Mrs. Stanley was the biggest gossip in town. "So only the daughter is home, with the nanny."

" A nanny? Like what rich kids have?"

She nods. " She is a bitch. You should have seen her face this morning when she'd realized she has to walk to school. Or her outfit, what have must cost even more than my pay slip this month only."

I smirk. Really, what is this for a girl? Hot rich spoiled little bitch, I think sarcastically by myself.

Alex nods approving. "Yeah. When I said something to her when she got back from school, this afternoon, she just ignored me. I just said 'Hey!'. But she didn't want to see me. Like I was air. But she is really hot." He says it like that is the most important. In fact it is, because my relationships only last for a couple of hours. And talking is one of the points we never get to, if you know what I mean.

"Well, than she doesn't deserve you. She is mean. She is a bad girl," I chuckle.

Fiona looks at me with a rejected look. "You really have a bad influence on children, do you know that?"

"No, Mum, I love uncle Paul!" Alex yells immediately. He looks protectively at me.

I laugh. "You see, children love me."

Fiona shakes her head. "I see. Do you stay for dinner? I was planning on making macaroni with cheese…"

"Of course I am staying," I say with a wink.

* * *

_So, Chapter 2 is posted! Please leave a review, because I am curious what you guys think of this soon-to-be-or-not-to-be couple! What do you guys think of Paul, the biggest lady-killer of the Olympic Penisula? And his nephew Alex?_


	4. Nobody can fix that

**NOBODY CAN FIX THAT [Chapter 3] - Blair POV**

"But, Mum, please, you have to understand me!"

_"No. I don't want to go back to New York, so we're staying. This move will be so much better for us, Blair." _Her voice sounds weary, but I don't care at this moment.

_"_Yeah, easy for you to say! You aren't here! You are in London!" I almost yell through my cell. How can she do this to me? "You think that this move will be better? For what? For my health? I am healthy, thank you very much."

_"Blair…"_

But I don't listen to her. "Because here are more trees than back home in New York? And what is Central Park then? Uh? A bunch of plastic trees? Mum, this is no place for you and me! You have to understand that! We belong in New York City! I belong there! I belong with my friends!" From my eye corner I see that Dorotha enters the room with clean sheets.

_"Sweetie, I know you are afraid, but you will make new friends. I'm sure of that, sweetie. Don't worry, Blair. It will be all fine. Yeah, Samantha, I will come right to you," _I hear her say to her assistant. _"Blair, I have to go. Goodnight, sweetheart." _And she hangs on. Just like that.

"Aargh!" I throw my cell through the room. It flings to the wall and I hope that it will break. Of course it doesn't. Stupid thing. I storm out of the room and the door behind me closes with a bang that is loud enough to wake the dead from the graves. I have to escape from my life, just one minute.

I run outside, in the garden - which is really strange to have one. I have never had a garden, back in New York City. But I always wanted one. In the Hamptons we have a summerhouse with a garden, but we only go there two months each year, so that doesn't count.

The garden is beautiful. Hundredth and hundredth of roses in different colors. Pink, scarlet, snow-white, buttercup yellow, orange and so on. It smells also delicious, thanks to rain. The raindrops are still hanging on the roses. A sweet, pure fragrance. I can't fight a smile. Dorotha will love this. She has always loved roses, and had put fresh roses every day in the apartment, back home. It make me feel like a sort of home.

I fight the curtsey to take of my shoes and feel the wet grass underneath my bare feet. That is just too ridiculous to think about.

I begin to gather several roses for Dorotha. Simply just for the fun. It is one of the few things I can do around here. And it helps not to think about the place where I am – or that my mum still treats me like a child.

But it can't switch off completely all of my thoughts.

I think about today. That Bella-girl seemed nice and friendly, but now she probably hates me. I wasn't exactly kind to her. Now I regret I behaved like that, a little bit - but I didn't know what to do. I don't want to be friends with these people. I have my own friends back in New York. I don't want to get stuck in this place, and mostly making friends is the first step to getting stuck.

The second step was mostly a boy. Not that I would start a relationship - I have Nate Archibald - but you could never know what would happen. So, I feel no need in meeting new people. I don't want to take that risk. But that risk doesn't exist.

From where I stand, I can see into the kitchen of the neighbors. Their son - a 13 years old boy, I guess by his length- waved at me when I came back from school this afternoon and had said "Hey!" to me. He seemed nice. But I had ignored him. Really, I was in a bad mood and I have never liked kids. It was kind of me to ignore him and not to say something that would have hurt him, wasn't it?

I see him sitting at the kitchen table. In front of him sits a guy - no, a man. It is hard to say, because I only can see his back. Maybe his father? Probably, because his mother is also very young, I remember. I have seen her this morning. A tall, slim and pretty woman with black hair and a copper colored skin. She is in her twenties, I guess.

The man has wide shoulders, and short dark hair. From where I stand, I can see his muscles of his upper arm - which are very developed.

I gather another yellow rose while I continue to stare through their window - like some kind of idiot. The man says something to his son, who begins to laugh. I take a step to the left, and that the woman stands at the kitchen sink, making dinner.

When was the last time that I have had dinner together with my mum? Two weeks, three weeks? She was always travelling, to London or Paris or another distant far away city in Europe. And my dad lived in France, with his boy-friend, so there was always one empty chair.

It is stupid to be jealous on that, but I am. I just want my family together, back in New York. Just like in old days. Like my dad used to kiss my mum on the cheek before he left for work. Mum, dad and me. The three musketeers.

I don't have a family anymore. My family is scattered over the world, blown into different quarters. It is just Dorotha and me.

A tear falls on one of the deep red roses. Surprisingly I look down. Where does that tear comes from? Who is crying?

Another hot tear falls on the rose. And another one rolls over my cheek. Then I realize that I am the one who is crying. Quickly I wipe under my eyes. Crying is for people who can't handle their problems. People who are weak. I'm not weak. I can do this.

Crying over things I can't change. There is nothing going to change. I'm going to hate here, and there is nobody who can fix that. And I will be waiting for the day I can leave this place behind and never have to go back to it.

I straighten my back and look again to the house. The boy is waving at me, and I stiffen. He also smiles at me, like he is happy to see me and he says something. I see that his father wants to turn around, to look at me. Time to go. I gather all the roses in my hands and almost run to the back door.

When I am finally back in the kitchen, I lean on the back door and sink through my knees. The roses fall on the ground. I don't know what just happened to me? Why did I react like that? Just run away like a coward. That isn't me. This place has a creepy influence on me.

"Miss Blair?"

Dorotha enters the room. I stand up and give her the roses. "For you, Dorotha. I thought you're going to like this," I smile.

She looks at me in shock. "Thank you, miss Blair. They are beautiful," she stutters and takes the roses.

"You're welcome, Dorotha." And I mean it, I realize to my own astonishment. I rushed upstairs, and lock myself up in my room.

* * *

_I hope you guys liked this chapter! Please leave a review!_


	5. Not in love with her yet

**NOT IN LOVE WITH HER YET [Chapter 4] - Paul POV**

"Wow!" Alex' face begins to beam as a kid on Christmas' morning.

"What's up?" I ask curiously. We are sitting down to dinner. Fiona is standing by the kitchen sink. My back is turned to the back door window. Alex is sitting in front of me.

"The hot girl next door is outside," Alex jumps up. "She is crying." And he runs to the window to stare at the girl.

"Crying?" I and Fiona repeat astonished. Automatically I turn around to see if he is right - as both on the hot girl part, as on crying part.

Outside, in the rose garden of the neighbors, a slim and slender person dressed in a grey skirt and a dark blue jacket, is rushing back to the house. Her light brown curls are whirling against her back. In her left hand she holds several roses.

I can't see her face, but I feel the tendency to stand up and go after her, to see her face. To see her eyes.

"Is there something, Paul?" I hear Fiona asks behind me. I didn't realize that I had stand up and walked to the window.

"No." What the fuck? What is happening to me? I want to chase after a girl? Me, Paul Moreno, Paul the Womanizer, after one silly and bitchy rich girl? "I am fine." Just caught by surprise, I add in my mind.

"I told you she is hot," Alex whispers to me when we sit back on our chairs.

"I don't know if she's hot," I whisper back, so that Fiona will not hear us. "I've only seen her body."

"But her body is also hot." And he quickly shut up, because his mom is glaring at him. I muffle back a smile and begin to eat and try not to think about the girl.

Later, when we are playing one of Alex' favorite games on the PlayStation in the living room - Alex was crazy about those car race games -, I remember his words again. Alex is slaughtering me, but I am not really paying attention. Mostly I pretended that I was really trying to win, but let him win instead. And believe me, that was hard to fake it.. But my thoughts are straying off towards her. The girl was hot, I realize. She has the perfect legs, the perfect hair and, indeed, the perfect body. Outside, she is beautiful.

Why not try to seduce her? I give myself three weeks to get her. She will be a challenge - no doubt about that. And just to see Alex' face after I told him that I've had her - and dumped her. Or no, not that. I'm not going to hurt Alex. He really seems to care about the girl next door - even if she wasn't been nice to him.

But there is something, that says me that she might not be just a simple flirt

Of course she will. What will she be else? A girlfriend? Sorry, but Paul Moreno don't have girlfriends. That was way too complicated. Just a girl for the night - that was complicated enough.

"I've won," Alex gleams and interrupts my thoughts.

"Uh?"

"Uncle Paul, you're not paying attention', he complains. Alex looks at me with a thoughtful frown. "You are thinking about the girl, aren't you?"

"About which girl?" I ask, trying to look innocent.

"About the girl next door," he yells. "You're in love with her! I knew it!"

"I'm not in love with her!" I protest heavily. "I haven't seen the girl, only her back! How can I be in love with her then?"

Alex seems to think about my answer and calms down. "Hmm, okay. You're not in love with her. Yet," he adds like he is smarter than me.

I want to reply him, but then an howl from the woods makes me stiffen.

Sam.

"Yeah, whatever. Listen, I've gotta go. See you later, Alex, Fiona." I hug Fiona and Alex before I grab my car keys and hurry to my car. The back door closes behind me. I can't be late when Sam needs the pack.

When I walk over the grass, I see a figure behind the curtains by the neighbors out of my eye corner. Instinctively I look up.

It is the girl next door. Blair Waldorf. I can't see her face fully, only her vague features. Again I feel the tendency to watch into her eyes. I wonder which color they have.

Through the curtains I can see her lips move. Is she on the phone, talking to someone? It looks like she is. I close my eyes and listen to her - I actually can do that, thanks to my super wolves ears.

_"What do you mean? When did she get back?"_ Her voice sounds like most beautiful melody in the world.

What? Most beautiful melody in the world? What am I thinking? I'm sounding like I'm guy! And what am I still doing here? Listen to a girl? Seriously?

Pretty pissed off I walk to the car and step in. It is not really necessary - I am quicker in wolf form, but I can't leave my car by Fiona.

While I drive to La Push, the picture of the girl floats before my eyes. I just can't get her out of my mind. What the hell?

Even the music can't distract my thoughts. Every song makes me think of the faceless Blair. I still see her figure for me, her legs and back. What is this? Why can't I forget her?

As soon as I back home, I jump out of the car, transform and run as fast as I can to where the rest of the pack is.

_And there is, our Casanova. Why so late? Busy with a girl?_ - That was Leah. It was impossible to ignore the venom in her words. And not to react to it.

_Of course, Lee-Lee. At least I have movement in the bedroom, in contradiction to you…_

_Boys, quit behaving like baby's! _Sam interrupts our wrangle when Leah grumbles furiously. _And, Paul, you are too late. You're the one who will bring Bella to school tomorrow._

_WHAT! You've to be kidding me!_ I scream mentally to him, while I force my legs to move faster. This can't be happening to me. Bringing Bella to school.

_That will you learn you to be on time next time. _

_But it wasn't my fault! I was with Fiona and Sam! _I try not to think about Blair, but it is impossible. It's like she has this power upon me to be in all my thoughts.

_Who's that girl? _Sam asks curiously when he sees her running through the garden in my mind. Luckily Leah has already shaped back into her human form.

_Fiona's new girl next door. Why do I have to bring Bella to school? _ I try to change the subject. I am finally there where Sam is. He is waiting for me. In the dark I can only see his eyes glowing.

_Because Jacob's ill. The Cullens don't go to school tomorrow - it will be a sunny day._

_And? Isn't she big enough to go to school by herself? _I ask ironically.

_Paul, you know that we can't do that. She is a danger magnet. She has to be protected. _

_Let Embry bring her. She likes Embry! She hates me! And I hate her!_

_I'm sorry, Paul, but you will bring Bella to school. End of discussion.

* * *

_

_**No worries, Blair and Paul will meet very soon ;). I am just waiting for the right moment... I really hope that you guys liked this chapter! Please send a review, because I am really curious what you guys think of the story!  
**_


	6. What's dashing?

**WHAT'S DASHING? [Chapter 5] – Blair POV**

Serena is back. In New York City. Those six words are making me sick. The world is turning on, without me.

I am here, in Forks. Banished from my life. My best friend is back in The City. Three days ago I was the one living in New York and she was the one on boarding school. It is not fair.

Furiously I undress myself and walked in my satin petticoat to the window. Hundredth of questions are spinning through my mind. Why did she came back? Why didn't she call me? Why did she left in the first place? And why did I have to find it out on Gossip Girl?

_To get down to it, can you believe she's back? Our beloved Serena van der Woodsen has returned after disappearing sometime ago. After arriving at Grand Central (couldn't she have sprung for Amtrak?), Serena hopped in a limo and headed to the apartment of the boyfriend of her dearest and bestest friend Blair Waldorf, Nate Archibald. Serena lasted for a mere 5 minutes before rushing off mysteriously. Can this girl ever stay in one place for longer than like 10 seconds? It's called Aderal, S. Might want to try it. Which leads us to wonder: where did she run off to? We can only speculate (trip to dealer for Oxycotin? Quickie with her mob boyfriend in Staten Island?). Serena van der Woodsen, you bewilder us all._

After I had read that message on Gossip Girls blog, I immediately ran to my phone to call Nate. Why did Serena had gone to the apartment of Nate? And only for five minutes? What was going on? And why was I the last one to know?

Nate had told me that he didn't spoke her, but that she only had a short conversation with her mum, before she had left to a place unknown, in an hurry.

Now I'm staring out of the window. Nate had hung up - he had school in the morning and there was a time difference of three hours between home and this horrible place. But he had sounded strange, like he was sick or something like that. Maybe he has the flu.

I'm staring to the place where sooner a black Ibiza stood. For a strange reason, I wish that the Ibiza still stood there.

"What? What are you think, B?" I ask myself loudly while I stand up from the window-still and walk to the bed. I can't forget the boy. I can't forget his shoulders, which had looked muscular, or his jaw or his hair, which had make me want to pull my hands through. He had looked so…

"Dashing," I mutter when step into the bed. My fingers slide through my curls when I loosen my hair.

"What's dashing, miss Blair?" Dorotha enters the room, with a curious expression on her face and a bouquet of roses in her hand.

"I, uh, I," I stutter. Dorotha's eyebrows are rising into the sky. _You're Blair Waldorf, keep yourself in hand!_ I scream mentally to myself. _And think of Nate, for crying out loud! You have a boyfriend!_

"Those roses you are holding are dashing," I smile.

"Do you think, Miss Blair?" she asks with a stupid smile on her face. I nod so convincible I can. "I really do." I hope my voice doesn't sound too fake.

"Thank you, Miss Blair. Sweet dreams," she whispers to me before she closes the door behind her and leaves me in the dark. I roll over and look out of the window. The moon is shining through the curtains, and it is comforting me, in a strange but satisfying way.

The next morning I dress really slowly for school, in a silk flower print Marc Jacob dress with Christian Louboutin flats. I'm not in the mood to play nice and fair to the horrible kids in school, with their bad perm and ugh - I really don't want to think about it - their gnawed nails. And besides, I have - again - to walk to school. What a pleasant perfect day.

"Dorotha!" I yell while I pick out an light blue Emilio Pucci shoulder bag which fits my dress and coat. "Don't forget to call for driver's lessons!" Really, if I had to walk another day to school, I will get a serious breakdown.

"Of course not, Miss Blair," she assures me from the kitchen. God knows what that woman is doing.

"Just don't forget it. Bye, Dorotha!" I run down the stairs and out of the door.

I force myself to calm down while I walk underneath the green leaves of the trees alongside the street. There was no reason to feel so… well, I don't know the right word. Excited? - please, no, being excited for school. Really, I need a shrink if I use that word for this mood.

But I know that there is going to happen something today. I don't know what, and I hate that. Can it have to do about the guy from yesterday? I can't stop thinking about him. It is as he has crept into every single thought I have.

The sun shines through the leaves and makes me look up. The sunshine falls on my face and I want to smile. It feels so nice, the warmth on my face.

But I don't smile, because the sun reminds me of Serena. She always loves the sun. I remember that day in Central Park, when we were laying in the sun and telling each other about our dreams of the future. Serena talking about her dreams of going to Brown, my dream of going to Yale. Talking about sleepovers, parties and clothes.

I sigh and read again the message on the blog of Gossip Girl. Every word is like a knife in my heart. Why, o God, why didn't she told me? Was she back on drugs or something like that? After all, it is Serena van der Woodsen we're talking about.

Okay, Gossip Girl was wrong. Serena isn't on drugs anymore. I'm sure about that. But am I still? Who is this person? Is this still my best friend Serena van de Woodsen? The girl I had grew up with? The only person on the world who know where I still hid my secret scrapbook? I know Serena better than everyone else on this planet, like she know me.

My attention turns to the black Ibiza standing on the parking lot. My heart skips a beat when I realize that it is the same car as yesterday. I slow down my step while I try and do my best to not stare at the car. Is it really him? Could it really be the same boy from yesterday?

Bella gets out of the car, with moody lines around her mouth. Is that guy her boyfriend? O no. I see that the guy wants to step out of the car.

Quickly I look down. I don't want to meet his gaze. My hands are trembling, just like my cell in my hand. What? Blair Waldorf nervous for a guy? Well, actually it is a good-looking guy, but whatever. A guy is a guy, and no, I am not falling for a stranger.

I take a deep breath, and then look into the most beautiful light brown eyes with green stains I have ever seen.

_Yeah! They finally have eye-contact haha. Five chapters later XD. I really hope you guys liked this chapter! Please leave a review, because it means more to me than you can imagine :D_


	7. I think you've just imprinted

**I THINK YOU'VE JUST IMPRINTED [Chapter 6] – Paul POV**

Now it is official. I hate my life.

"Really, shut off this awful music. It makes me bloody nervous," Bella moans with her irritating and shrill voice.

"It is not awful music. It is called _Three Days Grace._ It's a definition of music," I grate between my teeth.

"Well, my ears are hurting."

I sigh and try not to break anything my car while I ride Bella to school. It is like I am driving with a five-year old kid. It is even worse driving with Alex – and that says a lot. I really have to focus on not doing something very stupid – like phasing or something. And in fact, Bella is the only person who knows not to get me angry, because I've once phased in front of her – and not killed her, something I still regret. It would make life so much easier and improved.

Bella mutters something about hairy, violent wolf with a really bad taste in music. I smile and turn the music up while I drive into the parking lot. Bellas face darkens and her eyes are flaring dangerously, but she holds luckily her tongue.

When I shut down the engine, Bella quickly gets out the car after giving me a look that could kill. "Thanks a lot, Moreno," she bites ironical to me before she hits the door and turns around. I chuckle. I have pissed her off pretty good - and that's always a good thing.

"O no, what is she wearing this time?" I hear Bella sighs when she is looking at the street. I also get out of the car, because Bella – taking into account with her dreadful monologue of yesterday – can only be talking about one girl. The girl.

I am right. In front of the car walks the girl – the girl next door of Fiona and Alex. The girl I can't stop thinking about. The girl who has tortured my dreams whole night long with her body and voice. It's not funny. It's pathetic and obsessive. Really, I don't even know her name!

Again I can't see her face. She is looking down, into the orange mobile phone she holds in her hands. The wind plays with her green flower dress, which make me want to feel the skin underneath it.

"And why are you staring like that at her? Seriously, do you really think she is that attractive? She is too skinny, don't you see that! She has definitely an eating disorder!" Bella complains to me when she sees me looking at the girl. Really, that vamp chick has huge problems. "Just because you guys think she is hot. Blair Waldorf is hot. She is just something new to look at."

Blair Waldorf… The name sounds beautiful in my ears, before I freeze instantly. What? Beautiful? That sounds cheesy! Paul, stop!

Blair looks up, her dark brown eyes looking curiously and fiercely into mine. I can see my whole life in them. Those big brown eyes. Everything that binds me to this world; like my mum, Alex, my sister, the pack - everything turns and shifts into her. The girl standing on the parking lot, in a green flower dress. The girl with the perfect light brown curls, the blazing eyes and the tick, red lips.

Blair Waldorf.

"Paul, what's wrong? Why are you staring like her like she is the fucking Helen of Troy?" Bella asks sharply.

I don't know. All I know that my life is just turning upside down, I answer in my head. But I don't speak the words out. I don't know anymore how to move my tongue.

"Paul! Answer me! Stop staring like a freaking idiot!" Bella walks like an angry cat towards me, with her hair on her back standing right up - if she has that.

Blair stares into my eyes, confused and not knowing what to do. I can feel her confusion. I knows she wants to know what the hell is going on, and I want to be that person. I want to be there for her.

What? What am I thinking, for crying out loud? Be there for her? What the fuck? Am I turning into a girl? Or, worse, into a gay? My thoughts are fighting against each other.

Bella waves with her hand before my eyes. "Hello? Earth to Moreno, Earth to Moron. What the hell is going on?"

I look around. Bella is in school. Save. So, technically, I have fulfilled my job. Now it's time to run.

"I've gotta go. 'Till never, bloodleecher. Try to stay out of trouble." I scan in my jeans pocket for my car keys, when I remember that the car was still running.

I ride out of the parking lot like a bat out of hell. Shit, what is happening to me? It's like every nerve in my body is screaming that I have to go back, back to the girl with the dark brown eyes and the green flower dress. I want to be with her. I grit my teeth and turn the volume up. It hurts my ears, but I don't care. I don't want to think. Not this moment. Not ever.

The whole ride long I force myself not the turn the car and go back to the girl. There is nothing with her. She has nothing on me. She means nothing to me.

I slam the brakes on as soon as I am by Sam. He runs out of the house, like he is expecting a fire or something like that. When he realize it is only me, he walks with big steps to my car, ready to give me a speech or something like that, until he sees my face.

"Paul, what's wrong? Did something happened with Bella?"

Of course. Leechlovers over pack members. First Bella.

"No. Something happened with _me,_" I snap to him. "There is something strange going on with the new girl, really. She just looked at me this morning, after I drop Bella. I'm just back, after I've seen her. And since then it seems that I can't get her out of my mind and…," I chatter, with hands trembling.

"You only have seen her eyes? Nothing more?" Sam interrupts me with a grin.

"No. Only her big, dark brown eyes." Brown like the color of fresh milk chocolate. The most beautiful color brown I have ever seen in my whole life.

"Nothing more? You didn't speak to her?" Sams voice sounds like he is bottling up is laugh.

"No. Didn't you listen to me? I just have seen her. That's all." I begin to feel very nervous. Did I had to say something to her? She looked so out of her place. She needs somebody to help her. To comfort her.

Sam looks at me with an huge grin on his face. "What?" I snarl to him. What's there to laugh about? I just want to get rid of the girl. A clear mind, with clear thoughts. Just back to things were before I have seen that girl and I couldn't focus anymore.

"I think you've just imprinted."

_**O yeah, the words are finally out! Indeed, Paul has imprinted on Blair! Please leave a review if you liked it =D, 'cause I'm really curious what you guys think of them!**_


	8. I have another surprise for you

**I HAVE ANOTHER SURPRISE FOR YOU [Chapter 7] - Blair POV**

The boy stares deep into my eyes. I hear someone gasp for air, when I realize I am that person. Forget to breathe.

It's like I am six feet under water. Like there is nothing else in the universe. Just he and I. It's like finding the last missing puzzle piece. Everything changes place. Nothing is the same anymore.

Bella is waving her hand before his eyes. I see how he _wakes up_ - there is no better word to describe it - and when he does, I wake up too. His eyes narrow when he sees Bella. Definitely not a couple. He sprints to his car, gets in and drives the hell out of here.

It is like he is running away from me. I don't get the feeling away. Bella turns around to me and her eyes are glaring to me. I look back to her, and she looks quickly away. Don't you dare to mess with Queen B.

While I am listening to Mr. Varner, my thoughts are creeping towards this boy. His influence on me is huge - it's good that no one is able to read my mind. It's too pathetic. I mean, I am thinking all morning about that one - okay, serious _hot_ - boy while I have a boyfriend back home. It's like I'm craving for mans attention - which is completely NOT the case. I don't have to crave for attention. Attention always finds me. Not otherwise.

Bella already sits in the chair next to my spot when I enter English class. I feel irritated. What is this girls problem, seriously? Can't she just see that I don't want anything to do with her? Was my subtle hint from yesterday to subtle to understand? I don't like her! I completely ignore the fact that I regretted being mean to her yesterday evening. Or this morning. It doesn't count.

"So, did you read the book we're studying in English today?" she asks me.

I nod and add: "I think everyone in this room has read _Pride and Prejudice_."

"I don't think so." She smiles. What the fuck? She smiles at me! What is this for creepy place where people smile at you when you were being bitchy against them?

Well, I can play nice too. "That boy who dropped you this morning, is that your boyfriend? He didn't acted so nice to you."

Her eyes flicker, but she pushes herself to smile back. "No. He isn't - luckily. Talking about boyfriends; do you have one?"

I smile. "Yes, I do. But he doesn't live in this kind of place."

Finally, I get through her fake mask. Her eyes are flaming. "Let me guess, he is rich, spoiled and beautiful?"

"How did you guess?" I smile sweetly.

Bella is about to say something not so sweet, when the teacher enters the room.

The rest of the school day passes slowly. When I am finally home - after walking again the whole way - Dorothea opens the door for me, with a happy face.

"Miss Blair, there is -"

Dorothea is pushed aside and a familiar face looks at me with a huge grin on her face. "Surprise Blair!" She runs to me and throws her arms around me. "I've missed you so much."

I can't believe it! What is Serena Van Der Woodsen doing in this place, in this house and it this side of the country? Isn't she supposed to be in New York City, taking over my place at Constance?

But, on the other hand, I am also pleased and happy. Finally, I see Serena back from almost four months nothing. I throw my arms around her in response. "I've missed you too, S,' I whisper to her.

When we are sitting in my room, it is almost like I'm home again. "So, how are you doing?" she asks me.

"I'm dying if I have to stay here any longer," I complain. "It's awful."

Serena laughs. "Aw, come on! It can't be that bad. I've already spoken to the boy next door. Sweet kid." She starts to chuckle. "And he kept talking about his uncle Paul, who is basically in love with you."

"I don't know any Paul. It's probably an ugly, fat boy without any friend and who has never seen a girl in a radius of five miles."

"You're really believe that, don't you?"

I nod. "Of course. What else would you expect. Now, tell about your boarding school! Why did you left New York in the first place?"

"I think I needed a change, you know. I know I hurt your feelings without saying anything, Blair, but I don't know why I didn't. Please tell me you will forgive me for that?"

"But I needed you , Serena. My parents were getting divorced, and then you were suddenly gone. It was like I meant nothing to nobody. Nobody seemed to care about me anymore. And then Nate started to behave so strange…" I mutter.

Serena looks away. "I'm so sorry, Blair." She hugs me again. I rest my head on her shoulder. "I missed you, S," I repeat again. "I am so glad to see you again."

"I am happy to see you again too, you know that?"

I laugh. "Of course you are happy to see me again. But I missed you really, really hard. I thought I wasn't your best friend anymore," I confess her.

Her baby blue eyes are staring at me heart rending. "I will always be your best friend, Blair. No matter what will happen. I always will. Can you forgive me?"

"Of course I forgive you." I smile at her. I try to lighten the subject. "Hey, did you hear something from Nate? I read on Gossip Girl that you were at the party that his mom was throwing.

"I didn't spoke to him. I'm sure he is doing fine, Blair. You know he loves you," she assures me, but she isn't looking into my eyes.

"S? What are you hiding from me?" I ask her suspiciously.

"Nothing," she answers me too quickly. "Now, I have another surprise for you."

"Another one?" I ask her. She shakes her head. "Yeah. And I think you're going to love it."

"Don't tell me it is that new bag of Chloé!"

Serena laughs. "No, silly. You buy that yourself - you have enough money. We two are going to dinner by the neighbors. Alex asked me this afternoon. And guess, his cousin is coming too!"

* * *

**_So sorry that this is posted so late! (shame on me), but I had a crazy time with school, friends and parents! Hope you guys like this chapter =D_**


	9. Some kind of creepy mind losing thing

**SOME KIND OF CREEPY MINd LOSING THING [C****hapter 8] - Paul POV**

"Paul?"

"What?" I snapped at him. I was so pissed. I mean I _imprinted_? On that girl? Me? You have to be kidding me. Those damn legends.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to bother you." The voice on the other side of the line sounded hurt. I recognize it as Alex. I felt bad, instantly. I could be such a jerk sometimes.

"Hey, Alex, I'm sorry buddy. What did you want?" I tried to sound eager. I will do anything for him, just to make it up with him. Anything.

"Can I invite some girls to dinner tonight? The girl next door and her superhot girlfriend are coming to dinner. You will love it."

Anything… Except that. Imprinting was one thing, but seeing the girl today again? My feelings were just too messed up. The only thing I could think about was the girl. The girl, who is now basically my life but whom I don't even know the name of? I mean, how pathetic can you be?

This is pathetic.

"Uhm…" On the other hand, I wouldn't want to hurt Alex's feelings again. Not when I have been such an ass to him.

"Her girlfriend will be there too! And she is blonde. And really hot. And nice," Alex tried to convinced me. It was hard for me not to give in.

"Nice, huh?" I asked with a smile. He completely had me by the sentence: _The girl next door is coming. _"Well, I think I have to judge that. When will dinner be served?"

Through the phone I could hear Alex scream a cheer. "Six o'clock," he gasped. "Don't be late."

"Hey, when am I ever late?" I asked with mocked hurt.

"Always?" he replied. I laugh. He sounded so serious, too serious for his age.

"I won't be late," I promised .

The phone went dead. I slided it shut and turned look to the ocean. From where I sat - on the highest cliff of La Push - I was able to see all the way to, well, to nothing, actually. Just a lot of water laying in front of me. All day long I sat there. Just me and my thoughts.

After Sam told me the words - you've imprinted - I had made my escape. It was more than I could take. Imprinted? On a girl I'd barely saw for, what, three seconds? And just because of that my heart would beat for just one girl from now on? No more flings, no more flirts, no more one-nightstands?

It was just too hard for me to bear. For the first time in a long time, I was done with girls. For a while. I needed a break.

But, I just couldn't say no when I heard she was coming to Alex for dinner. I had to see her. Just one more time. I had to be sure that is was really imprinting. Not just some kind of creepy mind losing thing or whatever. Or maybe I just imagined the whole thing. Maybe all those sleepless were finally getting me.

I stood up and stretch before I went home. My mom was making dinner. It smelled delicious, even from where I stood, more than a mile away.

"Hey sweetie." She looked up when I stepped through the backdoor. "Hey Mum." Dad was sitting at the kitchen table, reading the newspaper. He barely looked up. Like always. But he doesn't ask how school was. No surprise there, either. My parents were pretty normal, I guess. Though, not the kind of parents who would ask you the whole time what you were doing or where were you going. They were a more relaxed type of parents.

"Uhmm, you don't count on me for dinner. Fiona - no, actually Alex - has invited me tonight, along with her next door neighbor and her girlfriend."

Mum looked at me with a surprised expressions. "Fiona has neighbors? Since when?" My mother hates it when she is the last one to know all the gossip.

I plumped down on a chair. "I dunno. Since er…" I torment my brains. "Three days ago, I guess?"

"O yes, she has told me that. Some rich people, aren't they?" She turned back to the kitchen. My stomach growled by the fragrance that comes free as she lifted up the lid. "Hmm, a little more saffron," she muttered to herself.

"They have money," I admit. What an understatement. The house next Fiona's is probably one of the most expensive ones in Forks. Of course that girl has money. And she has a nanny.

My dad looked above his paper. "How old is the girl next door?" he asked.

I knew what he was thinking: he has found another victim.

"My age, I guess? I don't know, Dad. I just have seen her this morning, when I brought Bella to school. And just a few seconds or something like that," I added quickly. The girl was nothing like a victim for me. She was my everything.

Okay, Paul, you're way too deep in this stuff already.

"Bella? But you hate Isabella Swan!"

I sighed.

"Well, yeah, but I had promised it to Jake." My dad nodded. He knew how close we were. But by the look in his eyes, he was still skeptical. "I'll go take a shower," I said and stood up.

The hot water kind of calmed me down. I felt it dripping down my body and evaporating. It made the dinner thing finally settled down. Namely that tonight will be a crucial point. I was planning on not seeing the girl for a few weeks, but the need to see her was stronger than me. I finally got what Sam, Jared en Quil have to go through, every day. And how willling they are to do it. It was not like you signed up for it. But, you had to do it, because you can't live without it.

After the shower I dress in an navy blue jeans and a black shirt. I even made myself go through the pain of shaving and - like always - to cut myself in my cheeks. I cursed. Well, let's hope that there's no vampire running on the loose tonight.

"Mum, Dad, I'm leaving. You don't have to stay up for me." I said before I leave.

"Okay, give Alex and Fiona our greetings," replied Mum.

"I will." The backdoor closed behind me and I got into the Ibiza.

With a smile I turned on the stereo, the music blaring through the speakers. Someone had a dinner. And a date.


	10. Two blue blood sisters of Manhattan

**TWO BLUE BLOOD SISTERS OF MANHATTAN [Chapter 9] - Blair POV**

"And why again am I coming with you?" I ask skeptically.

"Because I promised it? Come on, B, be a little more optimistic!" Serena looks completely adorable in a sweet wool-blend cardigan of Alice by Temberley, mixed with a Joseph leather pants and elegant Isabel Marant shoes.

I look at her through the mirror. Of course she will be the star of the night. But, whatever. What do I care? I didn't want to go in the first place. It will be boring, just like everything else in this town. A dull evening out.

"Have you heard of Nate?" I asked when I search for my red Yves Saint Laurent lipstick, that matches the color of my Miu Miu skirt.

"Uh, no, not since the wedding…" I nod. "How is it between you guys?" she asks.

"I don't know. I don't miss him like hell, like I expected. I think our relation is doomed. Do you know that he doesn't want to go to bed with me? I tried everything, said everything, but nothing helps." I look to her. "Maybe we've seen each other too much like brother and sister, you know? He is like a brother to me." I try to force a smile.

Serena smiles. "I don't think you could wish for a better brother than Nathaniel." But then she sees the look in my eyes. "What is wrong, B? And no lies this time."

"I don't know, you know? I always thought I belonged in New York, but no one really called. My father is in France, and I am thinking of going to Paris during the holidays. After all, I like Europe more than America."

"But darling! I missed you! And you know New York, don't you? They only interested in the newest girl of town. But we are of old blood," she laughs. "We will always be the two blue blood sisters of Manhattan. And, o, my grandma has asked for you. She wants you to be on the Debutant Ball, and she doesn't accept no."

I completely forget about Nate. "Ceci wants me on the Debutant Ball?"

"Of course! You're the closest thing to royalty in Manhattan, darling," Serena winks. "And of course bro Nate wants to be your date."

"Wait, if Ceci wants me, that means…"

"You're going to open the ball. O, B, you're going to be the star of the ball!" She hugs me. "Please say you will do it, for Ceci."

"Of course, of course. Oh S." I laugh and hug her back. "Well, and with whom you will go?"

"I don't know. Maybe the fat ugly boy we will meet tonight?"

"Girls! It is almost time!" Dorotha's voice shouts through the hall.

"We're coming!" yells Serena back.

While we walk to the other house, I am thinking. Actually, I like the fresh air in my face. In New York it was a rarity, fresh wind. The wind makes the trees whisper, like they are telling each other a secret that no one knows.

What? I like it here? What about belonging in New York, or in Paris? Blair Waldorf belongs in a place filled with luxury and needs to be cherished by people who adore her. Not being abandoned here in this … town.

Serena pushes on the bell. Immediately, the little boy – Alex, I remember – opens the door. "Wow." He looks at Serena. "You look beautiful, miss."

"Thank you, sir. You look not bad at all yourself." She smiles her smile, that no one can resist.

The boy smiles. "Do you misses want to come in?"

"Of course," Serena steps into the house. I follow.

A beautiful woman comes into the hall. "Hello Serena, hi Blair." She nods at me. "Welcome and thank you that you accepted our invitation."

I answer before Serena can. "No, thank you for inviting us." I smile and shakes her hand. The woman looks a bit bewildered, as if she didn't expected me being nice.

Somewhere in my body I feel pain. But I completely forget about her reaction when we enter the dining room and I see the cousin of Alex.

The boy of the parking lot this morning.

* * *

**Oh My God! Blair confesses not to be in love anymore with Nate - although she doesn't understand that it is due to the imprinting. And is she really thinking about moving to France?  
But most of all, how will this evening go? Will Blair behave nice and friendly, and how will Paul react when he discovers who is imprintee actually is?  
PS: I am so sorry I didn't upload something so long! Can you guys forgive me?**


	11. I'm surprised to see you here

**I'M SURPRISED TO SEE YOU HERE [CHAPTER 10] - BLAIR POV**

The doorbell rings.

"I will get it!" Alex jumps right up and rushes into the hallway.

"Wow, he must have it pretty bad," Fiona looks after her son. "I hope it is the blonde one he is so intrigued by. She seems real, you know?" She looks at me. "But, after all, you're his favorite uncle."

"I guess I will see that as a compliment, then?" I chuckle, while I listen to the conversation in the hallway with ears cocked.

"Thank you, sir. You look not bad at all yourself," I hear the blonde bombshell reply to something that Alex had said.

"Do you misses want to come in?"

"Wow, Fiona, did you let him watch to 'Gone With The Wind'? He sounds like the perfect Southern gentleman."

"He is just being nice, that's all." Fiona stands up. "Maybe I should go give our guest a heartly welcome." She steps into the hallway, leaving me alone in the dining room.

"Hello Serena, hi Blair." I hear the change of her voice when she greets the girl. My girl, I think. Hopefully dinner will get well, so Fiona and Blair will become great friends. But let's not expect too much from this evening.

Blair. My girl. My little, beautiful, uncertain girl who appears to be so strong, underneath that cool and hard surface of her. I haven't the slightest idea why I was imprinted with her. It was certain that I had to protect her, cherish her and care for her.

But, before I could do that, I have to know her.

Automatically I stand up when the girls enter the dining room. The blonde one is a real bombshell. Shining smile, big blue eyes and D-cup. Totally my cup of tea, a week ago.

"Hello. Thank you both for inviting us, I am Serena." she says and looks at Fiona and me. I look at Blair, who is definitely nervous. She doesn't show it, but I can tell by the way she holds her hands together. Her left hand is playing with her right pinkie. Is it normal to know such things from a girl you only seen twice? But, on the other hand, she's my imprintee. I guess I have to know such stuff.

"You're welcome. Hello Blair, nice to see you again." I walk towards her to shake her hand. She seems surprised and looks at the blond girl, Serena, as if she is confused. Has she always been overshadowed by her? I can tell that Blondie is also surprised by putting Blair in the spotlights.

Blair recovers herself quickly. She smiles a beautiful smile, her dark brown eyes get little golden sparkles. "Good evening, sir. I'm surprised to see you here." Her voice is warm, like the sound of a cello.

"I hope a nice surprise." I grin.

Her smile becomes bigger. "That will we see later tonight." She nods, and walks toward Fiona. It seems as if she has gained somehow more self-confidence. "Thank you so much to invite Serena and me over for dinner. It is nice to know my new neighbors." Fione smiles, and looks a bit muddled. This girl is not the girl she had been expecting. I wink at my sister.

It seems that Blair Waldorf is a surprise on herself. That's promising.

* * *

**First of all: I'm so sorry I didn't updated so long!**

**Second: And a promising beginning it is! Will this dinner continue as it started? The first time someone chooses Blair over Serena. How will the two girls respond on this? What do you guys think? Please rate and review!**


End file.
